Arco Daedrico (Skyrim)
O Arco Daedrico é um tipo de arma de Arquearia com a maior qualidade no jogo padrão. Após a expansão Dawnguard, que adicionou Arco de Osso de Dragão, ele se tornou o arco com o segundo maior dano base do jogo. Ela é uma arma nivelada que aparece a partir do nível 46 e pode, raramente, aparecer em Skyrim em níveis menores que 34. Características The Daedric bow follows the recurve bow design in which the tips curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. True to its predecessors from previous games, the Daedric bow's design is demonic in appearance with several spikes protruding from various parts of the body. Locais Arcos Daedrico sem encantamento aparecem em Skyrim no nível 46 e com encantamento aparecem no nível 47, embora sejam bastante raras de aparecerem. Essas localidades incluem: * Ferreiros e Vendedores de bens em geral. * Carregado por muitos personagens e inimigos. * Encontrado como saque aleatório em baús. * Machados de Guerra encantados podem ser encontrados como saque aleatório em Dragões Venerados e Lendários. Locais Fixos * Pode ser comprado do Mercador Dremora com o poder Mercado Negro. * Niranye in Windhelm often sells enchanted bows after level 47 once she is available as a fence. * Tonilia in Riften often sells both unenchanted and enchanted bows after level 47. * Brood Cavern, one by a dead archer, available after level 47. * An enchanted bow may be found on the counter in Syndus' shop in The Ragged Flagon after level 47. Metalurgia Um arco Daedrico pode ser construído com privilégio Metalurgia Daedrica. É fabricado na Forja com os seguintes componentes: * Lingote de Ébano 3x * Coração de Daedra Pode ser aprimorado no Amolador com um lingote de ébano e se beneficia do privilégio nível 90 Metalurgia Daedrica, que dobra o aprimoramento. Velocidade de Tensionamento * 0,5 segundos Forja de Atronach Um arco Daedrico também pode ser fabricado na Forja de Atronach, no entanto, também é necessário uma Pedra de Sigilo que só pode ser obtida após completar o Ritual Feitiço de Conjuração; o que requer um nível 90 em Conjuração. É fabricado na Forja de Atronach com os seguintes componentes: * Coração de Daedra * Arco de Ébano * Núcleo Dínamo de Centurião * Gema da Alma Negra (cheia ou vazia) Uma Pedra de Sigilo é necessária, porém ela não será consumida no processo. Curiosidade * O feitiço de Conjuração Arco Vinculado invoca uma versão etérea do Arco Daedrico. No entanto, esta versão é notavelmente mais fraca, a menos que o privilégio 'vinculo místico' tenha sido adquirido, pois isso aumentará o dano base, deixando um mais forte que a versão real. Porém, isso é facilmente sobrepujado apenas com aprimoramento. * O Arco Rouxinol, se obtido acima do nível 45, possui o mesmo dano base de um Arco Daedrico. Ver Também * Armas Daedrica (Skyrim) Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (as Daedric Long Bow) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Armas Categoria:Skyrim: Armas de Arquearia Categoria:Skyrim: Arcos Categoria:Skyrim: Armas Daedrica Categoria:Skyrim: Equipamento Daedrico Categoria:Armas Categoria:Armas Daedrica Categoria:Arcos